¿Cómo invitar salir a Karin Kurosaki?
by Sami091929
Summary: "Para llegar a su corazón deben comenzar con el paso número 10. A partir de los pasos menos efectivos hacia la más eficaz".


**¿Cómo invitar a salir a Karin Kurosaki?**

Cada chico de mi escuela se preguntaba cómo invitar a Karin Kurosaki a una cita. Decidí ayudar a los chicos, espero que tengan suerte para salir con ella. Yo, Toshiro Hitsugaya y el mejor amigo de Karin he visto innumerables ocasiones donde ellos son rechazados por la chica que aman.

"Para llegar a su corazón deben comenzar con el paso número 10 y hacer su camino hacia abajo. A partir de los pasos menos efectivos hacia la más eficaz". Mientras digo esto, los chicos empiezan a formar círculos a mi alrededor mirándome con curiosidad, así que supongo que debería empezar a enseñarles como invitar a Karin a una cita.

"Paso número 10: 

RECURRIR A SU AYUDA

A Karin no le gusta el tipo de chicos que se intimida fácilmente con sólo una mirada. Ella quiere un hombre derecho y que la sepan defender, así cómo lo hace su hermano mayor"

"Hitsugaya-san, ¿cómo podemos hacer esto?" Me preguntó uno de esos chicos, tenía gafas con monturas muy gruesas y estaba al final de la mesa. Gruñí, y entonces me paré de la mesa y empecé a caminar

"Por favor, mira y aprende".

Me acerqué a Karin y a su grupo de amigos. También me di cuenta de que había un grupo de chicas que se reían a su espalda. Me senté a su lado (que para la mujeres eso sucede muy a menudo) y envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y le beso su cuello.

Moví los ojos hacia los chicos de la mesa y luego hacia donde el chico de gafas con monturas muy gruesas con la esperanza de que reciba la señal. Él asintió con seguridad y nerviosismo. Se levantó, arregló sus pantalones y se ajustó las gafas en la nariz. Se acercó a la mesa y me golpeó en el hombro.

"¿Te están molestando?" Le preguntó a Karin. Seguí besándole el cuello dejándole pequeñas marcas de mis mordiscos en su pálida piel de ella. Karin hizo una mueca, que yo sabía que era la 'sonrisa de rechazo'.

"Sí, este chico me está molestando ¿podrías decirle que deje de molestarme por favor?" El nerd sacó pecho fuera y me tiró (con poca fuerza, en realidad tuve que moverme yo para ayudarle a él) de mi banco. "Usted está molestando esta señorita ¿podría alejarse de ella?" Me incorporé del suelo y fingí estar estupefacto.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?" Yo sabía que el adolescente sentía pánico en este momento. Todos lo hicieron. Fue porque mi rostro de estar de malhumor los espantó.

"Voy a... voy a... voy a..."-balbuceó patéticamente. Sonreí. Yo sabía que no podía hacer nada.

Se fue y me levanté. Karin me miró con gesto de desaprobación. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros y sonreí por las marcas rojas en el cuello. "Tienes algo ahí" Le dije acariciando suavemente su cuello. Ella sonrió.

Regresé a la mesa de los chicos y me senté en el medio de ella de nuevo. Sonreí para mis adentros al percatarme que el muchacho de montura gruesa, no estaba allí.

"Está bien, el Paso Número 9: 

Ser extremadamente cuidadoso y considerado con ella

Karin ama a los chicos que tienen un lado sensible, que se preocupen profundamente por ella es el paso número uno"

"Hola, ¿quieres que te pida la comida?" El adolescente se ofreció. Sonreí, pero en mi interior gruñí.

"Esto suena bien, yo amo comer un pye recién horneado" Karin bajó su cabeza y pestañeó. El chico se sonrojó y tragó fuertemente. Sentí pena por él, pero disfruté de ello mientras pude.

"Uh,… seguro" Y él con dificultad hacía cola para pedir la comida

Regresé a mi mesa y lo vi a él, trayendo un pye de manzana; ella sonrió al mismo tiempo que yo sonreí. Ambos sabíamos que a ella sólo le gustaban el pye de pera.

"Paso Número 8:

ASEGÚRASE DE QUE NO HAYA RIVALES EN ESO PARA QUE NO INTERFIERAN EN SUS OPORTUNIDADES CON ELLA"

Espere a que ella fuera a la fuente de agua, cuando llegó, me levanté y me dirigí hacia allí. Mientras tanto, ella estaba bebiendo y empecé a coquetearle (eso es algo de la cual estoy orgulloso, pues soy experto en esto) esperé a que venga algún chico que sigas mis pasos, el siguiente tipo era un profesional en el fútbol (no tan bueno como yo) y quizás tenía una oportunidad con ella.

Sin embargo, me sorprendió cuando aplicó el paso 9 y 8 juntos "Lo siento, pero está molestando a esta doncella ¿Podrías dejarla sola?" Me fui impresionado de la fuente

Karin también estaba sorprendida, sonrió con cautela "Uh, Puedo preguntar… ¿Quién eres?"

"Mi nombre es…"

Karin interrumpió "No importa" Ella se acercó a mi y me agarró de la mano "Mira, este es el tipo de chico que me gusta." Tragué mi orgullo

"¿Qué? Pero él nos está enseñando a invitarte a salir." Karin ladeó su cabeza y me miró, encogí mis hombros "¿Qué?"

"¿No te preguntas porqué un hombre extraño se te acerca y actúa diferente a los demás?" se quejó el adolescente en voz alta

Reí por lo bajo "Yo que tú retrocedería… ahora" Ladeé mi cabeza hacia donde estaba Karin y el chico retrocedió lentamente. Karin tenía un aura asesina mientras que él retrocedía por miedo.

"No me importa quien eres, pero ¿cómo te atreves de hablar así de mi mejor amigo? Entiendo lo que él está haciendo pero eso a mí no me interesa" Karin se fue de ahí mientras todos se reían del pobre chico, incluyendo yo

"Tengo que terminar con esto, volveré por ti más tarde" Karin encogió sus hombros y regresó a su mesa. Yo me senté con el grupo de chicos que quedaban, sólo habían 7 chicos.

"PASO NÚMERO 7:

APRENDAN A JUGAR SU DEPORTE FAVORITO Y SABER PARTICIPAR EN LOS DESAFÍOS. KARIN AMA A LOS CHICOS QUE TIENE ESPÍRITU DEPORTIVO Y A LOS DESAFÍOS"

Apunté con el dedo a Joe y él se situó a mi lado. Le hice señas para que me siga, los dos fuimos hacia la mesa de Karin. Le susurré en el oído de ella, y sonrió.

"Bueno, entonces me encontraré con él en el campo de fútbol" Cogió su mochila y salió corriendo a los vestuarios.

"También deberías hacer lo mismo, anda a cambiarte tu ropa de gimnasia y luego vas al campo de fútbol"

El partido fue muy gracioso. 'Joe' no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero nunca se rendía. Karin se había aburrido, pero yo sabía que seguiría jugando hasta ganarle. Joe perdió y fue rechazado para siempre por ella.

Karin pasó a mi lado y me sonrió, y nos encaminamos hacia el salón.

"MUY BIEN CHICOS, ESOS SON LOS PASOS QUE ESTARÁN COMBINADOS: LOS PASOS NUMEROS 6-4"

"Déjala en paz, básicamente no les va nada bien en eso, porque todos sabemos que a Karin no le gusta ninguno de ustedes" Los chicos se quedaron sin aliento y abandonaron la mesa dejando a un solo estudiante valiente.

"Sólo falta uno" murmuré. El último adolescente es un amante de las bellas artes, eso lo sabía porque Karin hacía tiempo tuvo un interés en eso.

"Los pasos que siguen son los números 3 y 2: es saber cuando tienes que parar" Vi la sonrisa del adolescente.

"¿Porqué estás sonriendo?" le pregunté con recelo

"Por que obviamente no se sabe cuando tienes que parar" Me sorprendí, este muchacho tiene actitud.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Le pregunté

"Estoy hablando de su obsesión con Karin, todo el mundo sabe que te gusta ella y sin embargo tú lo niegas, y creas esta guía sabiendo que eres el único quien Karin se acerca" Karin nos miró con curiosidad, y es que este muchacho empezó a gritar llamando así la atención de los demás.

"¿Podrías bajar la voz, por favor?" le susurré

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" La voz de Karin nos interrumpió. Los dos giramos nuestras cabezas en dirección a ella "¿Por qué están discutiendo?"

"Él está diciendo tonterías" Murmuré. En silencio agarré mi mochila y abandoné el salón y me fui a la azotea. Yo sabía que Karin me encontraría. Siempre sabía donde estaba.

Oí sus pasos subir la escalera. Esperé a que se sentara a mi lado antes de hablar "Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?" me sonrió

"Le rechazé en voz alta" Me sonrió "¿Y qué es eso de que estás ayudando a los chicos para estar más cerca de mí?" Yo sólo me encogí de hombros.

"Ah… son sólo unos pasos para ganar tu corazón." Ella arqueó una ceja.

"¿Y cómo funciona esto?" me sonrió.

"Ya sabes, lo de siempre." Hice una pausa para entrelazar su mano con la mía. "¿Quieres saber cuál es el paso número 1?"

Ella puso sus finos dedos entre las mías. "¿Cuál es?" Me preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

"Nadie debe meterse entre nosotros" Le susurré en su oído.

"¿Y cómo te fue en eso?" Se acercó más a mí.

"Funcionó muy bien."

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo "Creo que debería poner un nombre a esta guía"

"¿Qué nombre?"

"Mis pasos deben tener un título" Hice una pausa de nuevo para crear más emoción "Debería ser llamado: '¿Cómo hacer que Karin Kurosaki se enamore de mí?' o '¿Cómo hacer que Karin Kurosaki diga que sí?' "

"¿Porqué haces esto?" Me dijo con una voz de suficiencia de nuevo, me besó en mis labios pálidos "Porque usted ya tiene novio."

"¿Hiciste esto por mí?"

"Sí."

Nos besamos una vez más hasta que sonó la campana, mientras caminábamos por las escaleras, pensé en todos los idiotas queriendo pedirle una cita a mi novia, se podría pensar que después que alguien le bese quiere decir que no está disponible, que ya tiene a alguien. Quiero decir, vamos ¿qué tipo de chicas deja que alguien bese su cuello delante de todos? Sobretodo si los chicos pensaban que esos dos no estaban saliendo.

La idea de mis guías no era para que los chicos se acerquen a ella, sino para demostrarles poco a poco que nunca tendrá oportunidad con ella, sin importar lo que hacen. Y supongo que (aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a ella) que creé esa guía para deshacerme de los tipos que gustaban de ella. Así como el paso 10 o 9. De todos modos el hecho de besar su cuello delante de todos fue sensacional, no puedo pensar en otras palabras, pero hoy en día eso no se ve bien que digamos.

Cuando estábamos en la parte inferior de la escalera, la besé una vez más, esta vez apasionadamente, mientras mis besos descendían su cuello y algunos hasta su clavícula. Ella gimió levemente y sonreí. Agarre su mano y caminamos por el pasillo, juntos.

Realmente amo mucho a mi novia, lo suficiente para crear una táctica con el fin de espantar a mis posibles rivales.

FIN

Hola! :D Esta es mi primera traducción, de hecho mi primera historia... La historia lo tomé prestado con el permiso de su autora original, la autora es XxXJTDXxX.

La historia tiene como nombre original: How to ask one Karin Kurosaki out.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic. Porfavor dejen un review, sólo de click a la letras azules de aquí abajo, es gratis. (:

Graciias!


End file.
